Broken Wings Heal Broken Hearts
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: When Monica had been losing her grace due to a demon spell, it's up to everyone to help her and save her.
1. Demons and Angels

_This is a new story I am working on, I hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews are always welcome. Also read my beta noxy Heart, she is awesome._ _Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural I just borrow them for my writing pleasure. I own Monica and noxy owns raz._

Monica sighed as she had wrapped her arms around herself. She hated the fact that she was alone and scared. Gabriel had left to check on something and hadn't returned back yet. It was making her nervous as she hated being alone. Gabriel had told her to stay there, but it was starting to drive her crazy.

Since Gabriel had found her, she never left his side. He raised her, but he did tell her that he would help her find her parents. He was sure that there was a reason why he found her. He never led her on that her family gave up on her. She still had hope that they would find them together.

She then felt a sudden flare of grace and the door flew open. She seen a tall men holding Gabriel as she jumped up. She ran to get a bed ready as she looked up. Fear and worry crossed her features.

"Please tell me what happened to Gabriel!? I have been so worried about him."

The tall man looked at her and smiled.

"He will be okay I promise. I am Sam, you must be Monica right? Gabriel told me all about you. Nothing will happen to either of you I promise."

She nodded and kept close as Sam lied him down. Monica was looking him over as she looked back up at Sam.

"There is a bottle I need that is in the other room. Could you bring it to me please? Raz should be here soon too. He is my brother."

Sam nodded to do as she asked. A few moments later, a shorter man appeared with another angel. Monica held an angel Blade and made sure to point it at them.

"Who are you two? Did you do this to Gabriel?"

Before either of them were able to answer, Sam came running back in.

"I got it don't worry. Dean don't scare her like that, I told you and Cas to wait in the car. Gabriel told me that Monica is protective over him."

Monica reached over and took the bottle out of Sam's hand and began to help Gabriel drink it. Sam seen that look on Gabriel several times. It was a look angels give when they are healing. Sam stepped back as she finished giving him the contents.

"Thank you Sam, you three may stay as you all look so tired. I will go prepare us some food. I am sure when Gabriel wakes up, he will be hungry as well."

She slowly got up and just as she took a few steps to head into the kitchen, she dropped to her knees. Sam rushed over to help her sit down in one of the chairs nearby, that is when he noticed how pale she was. Dean slowly walked over as he noticed as well.

"What is wrong with feathers Jr? She looks like she could use some rest."

She looked up at Dean and shook her head. She hadn't been planning on telling anyone what was going on, she was more concerned with Gabriel.

"I will be alright don't worry. This is nothing I can't already handle. For some reason I had been losing my grace over a period of time and Gabriel was working on helping me build up my grace again. The mixture that I gave Gabriel was supposed to be for me, but he needed it more than I did. We can always make more. Now what happened to Gabriel to make him lose so much grace?"

Sam looked back at Gabriel watching his chest rise and fall. He sighed and shook his head.

"While we were out hunting, a demon had come after us. Dean and I never seen the demon before, but Gabriel had. Gabriel took the demon on. I am not sure what the demon did, but his grace was drained. Gabriel made sure the demon never got near us. The demon escaped and that was when Gabriel told us to bring him here."

The man wearing a leather jacket walked over and looked over at Monica. He was the one that Sam had called Dean.

"I think I know why he had him bring us here. He knew that you were here and that you would help take care of him. Well now I say it's our turn to help him out."

Sam looked over at Dean as he was getting ready to take off his leather jacket.

"Dean you should look around to see if you can find anything to help Monica out with. She has been doing so much for us, now we need to help her out too."

Dean nodded and turned to look around as Gabriel let out a groan. Even in her weakened state, she ran over to his side. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled seeing Monica there.

"I knew I could count on Sammich to bring me to you. I have been worried about you. The demon I faced was the same one who drained your grace before. I thought we took him out, but it seems we didn't. He must have put a spell on you to keep draining your grace. We need Lucifer in order to break the spell."

Dean looked up and glared at the younger archangel.

"I would rather go to hell then go see Lucifer. There has to be another way."

Monica stood up and glared at Dean. Even though she knew the history behind what he did and even who he was, she trusted him. She knew Lucifer could be trusted and she knew him better than Dean did. She shook her head.

"Lucifer is a spellweaver master. I trust him with getting the most complicated spells broken. Who do you think you are with judging him before you really know him. Gabriel I will go get him."

With that she was gone as Dean groaned. He thought it was a bad idea to bring Lucifer into this. Nothing would end well, or so he thought.


	2. Angel Love

_So sorry for the long wait between updates. I hope to update sooner for you guys. thank you for all you loyal readers and for Noxy who has helped me though hard times. You need to read her work._ _Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural I just borrow it for my own writing pleasure. I own Monica and Noxy owns Raz._ _XXX_

Sam had watched as Monica left. He chuckled as he knew that Monica and Dean would clearly be butting heads every time they met. He watched as a feather began to slowly float down. Sam caught it as he looked it over. It was a purple feather where the tips were black.Gabriel chuckled as it caused Sam to look up at Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head gently.

"Don't worry she is safe. If anyone can get Lucifer to do anything it would be Monica. She just has that touch to make Lucifer bend over backwards to see her happy. In fact I know Monica could change Lucifer for the better."

Dean crossed his arms shaking his head.

"I still don't like it. You sent a lamb to the slaughter. Lucifer would kill her before he would ever help her."

Gabriel turned and looked at Dean. He shook his head.

"I know Monica better than anyone. She has such a big heart and even though she has seen Lucifer several times, he had never once hurt her. In fact I trust Lucifer with her more than Michael."

Sam smiled and nodded. He looked back down at the feather and stroked the feather. Her feather was beautiful and he would wait until Gabriel was healed enough to where they could go too.

XXX

Monica landed just outside where she knew Lucifer had been staying. In fact Lucifer had been staying here a while. Gabriel brought her over with him whenever he seen his older brother. Lucifer taught her spellweaving and was impressed by her skills. She slowly walked in and looked around.

"Lucifer are you home?"

It was quiet as she was worried that Lucifer wasn't home. Well this small house is what he called home. Every body did leave him alone while he was here. She knew that the minute Lucifer seen Monica alone, he would know something was wrong.

Lucifer poked his head out of one of the rooms and smiled seeing Monica. She smiled and took a step forward and dropped to the ground. Lucifer ran in quickly leaving the door open to the room he was in.

The room was that of his spell room that he worked on spells. He ran over and picked her up and throwing everything off the table so he could lie her down. He ran his grace over her and frowned. Her grace was almost fully depleted and that made him worry. There was some kind of spell that was draining her grace.

He had been working with Gabriel in order to stop it. Right now, he knew he couldn't stop it right away, but he had a way to stop her draining for now. Later he would find a way to track the person draining her grace. He wanted to find a way to track where her grace was going. He acted quickly in order to stop her grace from leaving her.

The one thing that he couldn't figure out is why she had come to his home alone? Something had to be wrong with his little brother. He looked back up at Monica knowing her grace would slowly work it's way back up. He reached out stroking her cheek gently. There was just something about her that he just couldn't place. He was drawn to her and in fact he didn't try to stop it either. He bent down to place a kiss on her cheek and froze.

He could feel his brother Gabriel's grace and it was close. He stood up just as Gabriel walked in with Sam close at his heels. Lucifer looked between Monica and Gabriel holding his hands up in the air.

"I didn't do anything I swear. I put her up here because she had lost so much grace and she passed out on me. I would never do anything to her without her consent. I did manage to stop it for now. I am working on another spell to locate where her grace is going."

Gabriel nodded and looked back at Monica. He knew that this would be a great chance to find out what has been going on. The demon that had attacked them, he figured was the one draining her. Though the more he thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. They would get to the bottom of this.

"Lucifer I need to talk to you about the demon that attacked me."

Lucifer jumped up and ran to his baby brother. Hearing that not only a demon was coming after Monica, but his little brother too wasn't a good thing.

"Gabriel tell me everything that you know."

Sam looked between the two. He felt Monica would want to know as well in case if the demon was tied with what was happening with Monica.

"I think you should at least wait until Monica wakes up. She deserves to know in case this demon is after her too."

Lucifer was slowly picking up Monica off the table and lying her down on the couch. Sam was right as he had been the level headed one out of the two.

"I agree we should wait until Monica wakes up. Sam why didn't your brother come along? You know how he is, he is always at your heels when you go anyplace."

Sam sighed and shook his head.

"He didn't want to come because he doesn't trust you. He couldn't even understand why Monica or Gabriel and I trust you. He said he would rather kill you than work with you."

Lucifer sighed and nodded. The only ones who honestly trusted him was in this room minus his son. Sam knew him well as he was in Sam's head. Gabriel trusted him because the two of them have a past together and share a son to prove it. There was one thing that he couldn't figure out on why Monica trusted him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was the first one that he opened up with. There was just something about her that he couldn't place. The more he sat there, the more he wondered about who her parents were and how such a wonderful and kind angel would get left alone without her parents. He hoped to one day find out, but for now he would stay by her side.


	3. Devil Love

_I have been on a role the last few days with updating and posting in this one. I am working hard and writing whenever I can. I have a new way of getting work out to you guys faster. I am so happy with how these one is turning out. Also shoutout to Noxy who is another great writer. She is a wonderful writer and person and I love her so much. Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a comment as well._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural as they belong to WB and I own Monica and Noxy owns Raz._

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Lucifer and Gabriel had been sitting around talking for a good couple of hours. Lucifer had looked over and noticed that Monica was still out and he was starting to get worried that he had missed something. Sam could see the edge in Lucifer and placed his hand on his shoulder as they all were sitting there talking.

"Hey she will be alright, just give her time. From what Gabriel has said before, sometimes it takes her hours to wake up after having her grace drained."

Lucifer nodded and looked back at Monica. There was also something else that was bugging him. He then slowly looked up at Gabriel as he sat there with Sam in his lap on the chair. Lucifer cleared his throat as Gabriel had his cup he was drinking from halfway up to his mouth. He raised his eyebrow at Lucifer.

"Gabe, I was just wondering if you ever had found her parents at all? I mean I know you have had her since she was a baby, but have you thought about who they could be? Or maybe they were killed in the war perhaps?"

Gabriel sighed and set his cup down. He shook his head and looked back at Monica. He reached out and stroked her cheek loving like a father would.

"I honestly don't know where to even begin. Balthazar had brought her to me when she was a baby and told me to protect her and keep her safe. He never gave me any kind of idea of who her parents are. To be honest, I think her mother gave her to Balthazar because she didn't want the father to find out. Those are just ideas that I have about what is going on. I have tried to look to see if I can find anyone missing a child or someone even someone thinking their child is dead. After a while, I just kind of gave up Why the sudden interest in who her parents are?"

Lucifer cleared his throat and sat back against the chair he was sitting on. Like he was going to tell his baby brother that he was fascinated with her and wanted to know her more. Even though he didn't realize it, but while he was thinking, his face was making more emotion than it has in a long time. Sam watched Lucifer as he knew the devil never gave off so much emotion like that before. Sam chuckled softly.

"I think someone has a small crush don't you think so Gabriel?"

Lucifer looked up at Sam as a blush had crept up on his cheeks. Lucifer was never known to show hardly any emotion and here he was showing so much emotion that he looked like a neon sign. With how bright his face was getting, he could pass as a neon sign as well. Lucifer tried to play it off when he was caught in the act. He cleared his throat.

"I was just wondering if you had found out is all. I mean I know like anybody, I figured that she would one day ask anyways about who her parents really were. I just wanted to know if you did find out anything. Besides, I am sure that Razael had taken a liking to her anyways. From what she told me about him, he was very protective over her."

Gabriel had been keeping his eye on Lucifer as well. Lucifer had started showing more and more interest in Monica for a while now. It was clear that his brother had feelings for her, so he had an idea and hopefully his plan to play matchmaker would work. He would have to test out the waters more. Gabriel then shook his head.

"Actually yes as a matter of fact that he has taken a liking to her, but more of a brotherly caring. He grew up with her and he sees her like his little sister, nothing more. Why the sudden interest in Monica so much anyways? Did Sam nail it on the head when he said that you had feelings for her?"

Gabriel knew that Monica was changing Lucifer for the better. He was starting to see his brother more and more that was there before the Fall. Monica had a way of worming her way into hearts, and it was clear that she could melt even the coldest hearts. He was so proud of Monica and who she had become.

Monica suddenly let out a groan as all three of them froze and Lucifer watched her carefully. Even Sam was impressed with how Lucifer was so focused on Monica. When she didn't wake up, they all visibly relaxed and Sam chuckled.

"You do care for her don't you? I can see the way you look at her and watch over her. You can tell us, In fact I think that it is sweet that you like her."

Lucifer stood up and shook his head. In fact he wasn't really bothered about the two of them really figuring it out. If anyone was to figure it out, he knew it would be the two of them.

"It doesn't matter on how I feel or not. I am the devil Sam, and nobody could ever love me. I was always meant to be alone and never to find love. So just because I do have feelings for her, she deserves better. She deserves to be happy."

Sam had been watching him as he shook his head.

"Just because you are the devil, doesn't mean that you can't be happy. Even the devil deserves to be happy too. I think you should give it a shot."

While they had been talking to each other, none of them had realized that Monica had cracked open her eye for just a moment. She had been listening in while they talked. After hearing what Lucifer had said about not being deserving of her and how he was never meant to be loved. That wasn't true as he deserved to be happy like everyone else. There was also another thing on her mind, was it true that he cared for her? Even though she was awake, she knew that she had to pretend to be asleep to find out more. They wouldn't talk while she was awake.

She had shifted slightly and Lucifer was the only one who didn't notice. He was too busy focused on everything else. Gabriel had been watching her out of the corner of his eyes and smiled as she could tell she was awake. He was sure that she was just as curious about wanting to know how Lucifer felt as much as they did. He would give her a little help in that area.

"Lucifer I am going to ask you again, do you have feelings for her? I am not going to say anything to her even if you like her or not. That is your feelings that you will need to tell Monica about, but I do want to know. I mean what if she has feelings for you too and you keep them from her? Don't you think she has a right to make a choice if she wants your or not?"

Lucifer closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. He knew what Gabriel was saying was right and if she did have feelings for him, then keeping his own would just make it harder on her. He knew that when an angel falls for one another, if the other one doesn't admit how they feel or the other doesn't know, its like when a mate dies. He then slowly opened them again and nodded at Gabriel.

"Yes Gabby I have fallen for her. she has such a kind and wonderful heart who wouldn't fall for her? I mean even the first time you brought her to my home, she was never feared me or anything. All she wanted to do was to see me laugh and smile. I haven't seen anyone want to see happy like that besides for you and Sam. Maybe the two of us were meant to be, or maybe we weren't, but your right I do have to say something."

Monica froze after hearing that. She could feel and hear her own heartbeat pick up speed after hearing that. He was falling for her and it was clear he was falling hard. She knew that she couldn't let him know that she heard him talking about it and she would have to not know anything about it. At least now if he did say something about it, she could say her own feelings about it.

Before Gabriel could say anything, Lucifer let out a sigh.

"Just because I am falling for her, I don't want her hated either because of me. Yes it is her choice, but she has so much going for her that she could do anything or have anyone she wants. Before you say anything about what I have just said, I do have a proposition for you. I have the demon ball coming up in a few months. I plan on asking her to come with me to the demon ball. If she does care for me and feel the same way and says yes that she will go, I will tell her. If not then I will just keep my feelings to myself. She must make this choice on her own though, I don' want either of you to help her make her choice for her."

Gabriel grinned and nodded. He knew just how to get the two of them together. He knew what the demon ball was and what it was for. He had gone with Lucifer before to one of the demon balls. They are for high demons to announce their mates and if the King of Hell had no mate, someone who does have a mate can steal the throne. He didn't inform Monica of any of this and hopefully she does care of the demon as much as Lucifer felt. He hoped that he could play matchmaker quickly. He also figured it was almost time for Monica to wake up from her pretend sleep.


End file.
